Airborne Rodeo
by ReluctantOptimist
Summary: Sexual tensions stir on a plane. Yaoi,boyxboy, and SasuNaru! :


****

﻿Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

**But I do thank _"elegentmess"_ and _"Hedonistic Opportunist"_**

**A Warning to everyone who doesn't like YAOI...don't read it if you have a problem with it, okay?**

* * *

"Oi"!! Naruto yelled when very lustful hands gripped his bottom. He smacked away the hand, and looked indignantly at Sasuke. The people in the cocoon in front of theirs shushed them. One of the men turned around and said...

"Could you two keep it down; some people are trying to sleep here".

"Sorry, we'll keep it down", Naruto said and starred at the man until he returned back to his cocoon. Then the blonde resumed his glare on Sasuke.

"Awe, come on, it was fun the last time we got a bit..."curious" on a plane, you remember don't you"? Sasuke leaned forward toward his ear..."Hot, sweaty, rough sex. The kind you can only get while flying". Then his hot breath wisps across the blonde's neck, earning him a slight moan.

"Of cour-ourse I-I remem-ber". Naruto said through buckled moans. Sasuke knew that was his spot from previous sexual activities. Just throw a few kisses there and Naruto was his for the taking. Naruto moved his neck over to escape the mortifying divine pleasure of his lovers' breath, and pushed Sasuke back over onto his side. An extremely large cocoon all to themselves, and Sasuke wanted to take full advantage of it.

"I remember, because the last time we had sex in the bathroom, and you forgot to lock the door, and someone walked in. And now we have to take this 6 hour flight all the way to Suna and back home. I don't want to wait 6 hours to see Gaara, and if you could've just waited 3 hours until we got home...we wouldn't have to take a longer flight. But no! Your horny ass just had to have it now...But I'll be damned if we get caught again and we get banned from this airplane to, so just sit back and relax".

"But..."

"But nothing, just sit back and chill"!! Naruto said, and clicked the back of his pen and pulled out his Sudoku puzzle book to past the time. (1)

"I told you I was sorry".

"You also told me you weren't going to try it again, but look at you now...groping me every five minutes"

'_Actually it's every two minutes_', Sasuke said to himself.

The plane went through a little turbulence, causing Naruto to drop his pen.

"Damn it", Naruto cursed. He leaned down to pick it up, revealing a very tempting show for the Uchiha. His butt wiggling in the air searching for the pen.

"_What the hell_", Sasuke said to himself lazily, and grabbed a handful of that sun-kissed tan ass. (2) Naruto yelped in surprised...

"**_Sasuke_**"!! Naruto yelled. Awarded with more "shushes" and "hushes" from the surrounding area. Then one of the male plane attendants walked back there. Sasuke looked at him in interest...

"Sir, if you can not keep the noise to a minimum, I will have to seat you in couch, understood". (3) He said looking at Naruto, who nodded his response. The man shifted his gaze to the Uchiha for a minute, and cleared his throat. Then he walked back to the cockpit.

"It's okay Naruto, if he comes back here again, he'll have me to deal with"! Sasuke said ominously activating his Sharingan..._while _rubbing Naruto's thigh. Naruto tried pushing it away, but Sasuke squeezed down on it.

"No Naruto!! I get what I want, and if I don't...I tend to _take _it". Sasuke sounded like a psycho, a psycho with a smirk on his face.

"You know you can put those eyes back in your head...there not scaring anyone".

"They weren't meant to scare you...they were meant to show me just how fuck-able you are, and they've yet to fail me, you're very fuck-able, and tight...oh how tight you are". Now he was really sounding like a lunatic.

He drew closer and closer to the blonde until he was laying on his back struggling, but as they went down Sasuke placed kisses all over that one special spot. Naruto felt defenseless, not able to move, not even sure if he wanted to move away. Luckily fate was on his side, because Sasuke actually stopped, but as fast as he stopped he started again. But his time Sasuke was with a cover to shield them.

Naruto wondering where the hell he got a cover from? He opened his mouth to protest, but instead of words, a moan escaped his lips. Sasuke covered them, and proceeded to take off his and Naruto's clothes.

Still attacking his neck with kisses, Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt, hitting his puzzle book onto the floor.

Naruto's struggles became weaker and Sasuke knew he would give in eventually if he kept hitting that spot. Naruto couldn't take it, he used the last of his will-power not to do this, and he tried to push Sasuke off, but it seemed a hungry and lustful Uchiha was an unbeatable opponent especially for a blonde sapphire-eyed Naruto, who's body is getting hotter and hotter by the second. Sweat formed on Naruto's chest.

Naruto once again tried to speak out...

"Sasu-"...but his mouth was caught by the Uchiha's. As there tongues battled a fierce war of Armageddon, Sasuke grinded his hips into Naruto's clothed erection while his fingers intertwined the blonde's nipples.

Naruto was about one step away from that wave of ecstasy Sasuke was driving towards. Sasuke broke the lip lock, leaving a trail of kisses down Naruto's neck and body, and shimmed down until those very curious hands came to the waist line to his lovers pants. He took one of the nipples into his mouth while he tugged at the pants a few times, until they finally slipped off his waist.

Naruto was willing to give it all by now...running his hands through jet-black hair, and gripping a lock from time to time to bide himself from screaming; but that was an inevitable task, he was bond to scream Sasuke's name like every other time, but he didn't want the feeling to end so he held it back as much as possible.

Sasuke pulled the pants off completely holding them above his head, ogling at his lovers' half-naked form. As the plane went through another line of turbulence, the plane jumped to the left and back to the right. A small tube fell out Naruto's pocket. Sasuke picked it up and it read: Tube of Lube, even for the tightest of areas...Sasuke smirked at his blonde.

"So you seen this coming huh"?

"A damn squirrel could've seen this coming...and did you really think I could resist such a face"? Naruto said sarcastically.

"I knew you couldn't".

"Cocky asshole".

"You know you love it, and I still can't believe my Dobe actually thought of a plan".

"It wouldn't be hard, especially if you're with a horny ass bastard like you". Sasuke just smiled, and threw the pants to the side. Naruto stripped Sasuke of his shirt, and worked on his pants, unzipping them.

Sasuke couldn't help but dart his eye's back and forth at Naruto's clothed, limp erection. He couldn't take it, he needed to bask in his muscular and tan body. All these fabrics of clothing were preventing him from ravishing his blonde Dobe! He reached down for the boy's boxers, and ripped them from his body ravenously.

Full visual of his naked form probed his eyes with delight and satisfaction. Naruto finally unzipping the pants, he then pulled them down with his boxers and all. Revealing Sasuke's very hard and throbbing member, who in which smiled down at the blonde, still dominate in size and length; showed his hunger.

Sasuke leaned down and took Naruto's shaft into his mouth, causing an immediate moan from Naruto's person. His warm and fervid breath surrounding his member, as he licked, and sucked hungrily sent flames through his body. Naruto grabbed a lock of that jet-black hair, and pulled belligerently. Sasuke was one of those people who liked it rough...hair pulling, and a few slaps would really drive him over the edge.

Sasuke now fiddled with his balls, two round shapes slips through his fingers as he licks the slit hole to Naruto's shaft.

Naruto's body felt like he was consumed, and indulged in fire, it felt so good...and hot! He released his hair, and threw his head back. He tried muffling back a few shrieks and moans all to Sasuke's disappointment. Sasuke didn't like when Naruto held back. He loved the sound of his Dobe's voice echoing through ears. The blonde's moans of pleasure, and pain only satisfied the raven to a point he didn't ever want to end, and the fact Naruto's holding it all back made him angry.

He sucked hard, squeezed his balls tighter, and licked as if it was a strawberry flavored lollipop.

Naruto could only hold back for so long...he was only human damn it, leave him alone. Sasuke continued sucking, licking, and fiddling until Naruto couldn't take it anymore...A wave washed over him that he had to just let go...

"Sasuke"!! Naruto moaned, all to Sasuke's great appreciation.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's legs onto his shoulders, making a clear entrance point. He popped opened the lube bottle, squirted some in his hand, and put the bottle to the side. He took one of his fingers and entered the hole fighting through the ring of muscle. Naruto's butt cheeks clasped around the finger with a light groan from the discomfort, and let go when he adjusted.

Sasuke moved his finger around in circles looking for his prostate. Then came in another finger, and as the two fingers scissor-ed his hole, widening it a third finger found its way in. Sasuke pulled his fingers out partially, and jabbed back in. He did it again with no luck or remorse, as each attempt missed, Naruto bellowed in agony. And he tried again, and when a moan came through those rose petal lips, he knew he hit the spot dead on.

He used his fingers a few more times before pulling them out. He then grabbed the lube bottle again, and squirted some on his hands, and stroked his member with it. He used enough to cover himself completely. He held a grip onto Naruto's thighs for a steady shot in. Once inside, the heat from the walls entered Sasuke's person almost instantly, causing a moan on his part.

Sasuke sat there a minute so Naruto could get use to his length. Then he pulled out, and thrusted back in missing his prostate and the boy let out a pain filled cry.

Sasuke pulled out again, and thrusted back in, this time sporting Naruto with a feel good rush. Naruto's hands follies back to Sasuke's hair and gripped the root and pulled...Sasuke hollered painfully.

"_Pay backs a bitch_". Naruto thought with an inward smirk.

Sasuke smiled. Pain to an Uchiha comes with a price. Sasuke pulled out completely and rushed back in with immense force striking his prostate. Naruto was beckoned with a wave of pain and pleasure, mostly pain. He could've sworn his ass just broke. He gripped his hair tighter, as he went out and came in with powerful thrusts, each hit greater than the last.

Loud sadistic moans rushed from Naruto's lips when Sasuke hit his prostate over and over again. The feeling was so good, Naruto begged for more by pushing Sasuke's length deeper within himself.

Sasuke at his brink came more swiftly and pounded harder into Naruto's hole. Naruto also at the edge, continued to force down his muffled moans in regret of previous events. But as Sasuke moved more fluently with ferocity in each stroke he was at a breaking point and couldn't contain himself any longer.

Naruto broke.

"Sasu-!!"...but he was interrupted when Sasuke caught lips within his own. Naruto sunk into the kiss; vehement, passionate, sloppy, and lustful. Sasuke broke the connection again.

Sasuke pulled out and pushed right back in, slowing down his pace. With another thrust inside the heated hole, Sasuke released himself inside of Naruto. And with a few more disregarded pushes in...Naruto exploded onto his chest.

They both now lie there limp and exhausted. All source of strength vanished from the two of them. Sasuke finally pulls out, and sits up with the cover still shielding his chest that had Naruto's seed sliding down his nipple.

Naruto popped from the covers a hot mess...well actually both did. But Naruto showed signs of him interacting in some rather interesting…activities. His really bad bed-head, he had sweat rolling down the side of his face, hair looked worst than what it did before they got on the plane, and breathing as though he had no air to take in.

"Now didn't that feel good"? Sasuke asked through slight pants. Naruto rolled his eye's...

"I'm going to the bathroom to clean up". Naruto said. He picked up his shirt, and pants, and his shredded boxers.

"How the hell am I suppose to put these on"?

"Relax Dobe", Sasuke said as he reached down for his pants on the floor under their seat. He dug in the pockets and pulled out some pink see through panties. "See, I also anticipated this would happen". He said with a smirk, dangling them by their blue trim.

"These are for women", Naruto protested. Sasuke leaned towards his ear...

"Yes", he said huskily. "And you're the uke...so play the part". Naruto made low growling noises, and snatched his panties away from him.

Naruto put his shirt and pants on, and walked to the bathroom. "_This is more interesting than I thought it would be_", Sasuke said to himself.

"Stupid Sasuke giving women underwear...what the hell is his problem"? Naruto muttered angrily as he stripped naked and cleaned himself. Cum ran down the back of his thigh, and he grabbed a piece of paper towel, wet it, and started to wipe himself.

Heart racing as he heard the bathroom door open and he stood mortified, as white as a ghost. He didn't lock the door; Dobe.

"What a sight, what a sight". Sasuke said leaning against the doorway. "Perhaps you noticed already, but you forgot to lock the door". He gave a meager 'hn' and called him a Dobe.

"Sasuke"? Naruto said as though a weight just lifted off him and turned around. "What the hell are you doing in here"?

"You were taking too long. Plus I'm not yet satisfied". Sasuke said with the lube bottle in his hand.

"Sasuke...wha-what are you d-doing"? Naruto asked stepping back, until his back hit the sink.

"Only what you want me to do"…

Click!!

"Sasuke, Sasuke...Noooo"!!

* * *

**(1) I can't play that game if my life depended on it.**

**(2) I don't know why,so don't ask.**

**(3) I don't really know if they can do that...but I would,and take there money...Muhahahaha!!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I hated throwing up after it!!**

**XD Please review, and no pity reviews, please and thank you!**


End file.
